


Little Rabbit's Birth

by CardboarianNights



Series: Soldier and Me Pregverse [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Childbirth, F/M, I dont want to spoil, Little Rabbit's birth, and bad puns, dad76 is a total nerd, everyone is sick of your shit jack, hilarious moments happen, illegal hand holding, it's a c-section that happens off screen, jack loves you and the baby so damn much, lots of characterization and growth, so much damn fluff, will you both or wont you both?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 02:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CardboarianNights/pseuds/CardboarianNights
Summary: Today is the day you give birth to your kid and Soldier 76 is going to be with you every step of the way.





	Little Rabbit's Birth

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write this fluffy idea. It made me tear up many many times.

You were nervous and scared when the alarm finally went off on the nightstand. Soldier grumbled and groaned behind you as he took his arm off your waist under the pile of blankets to turn the buzzing monstrosity off. You’ve been awake for the past five hours, unable to shake the pre-surgery jitters that kept your mind awake while 76 seemed to drift on-and-off, snuggling with you and telling some particularly bad jokes to get your mind off it. It certainly helped you relax to feel his warm body slot up behind yours, hearing the affectionate pet names, and, of course, the bad puns flowing easily from the man who was the father of your child;

A child that will be born today.

You were thankful that Soldier wasn't in a chiding mood towards your inability to sleep, and was actually very energetic as he sat up on the mattress and, almost childishly, tapped your cheek to get you to crack a smile. 

“Up and at ‘em, Honey.” He encouraged, making you roll your eyes as you yanked the blankets over your head before feeling resistance, drawing a mischievous giggle out of your lips. “Uh-uh, Rabbit.” Soldier clicked his tongue in playful disapproval as he gently pulled on the layers to try to uncover you to the likely-nippy air. “None of that today!”

It just made you snicker even more immaturely as you tried to ball up into a burrito in protest, quite enjoying the little game he was willing to indulge in with you. With the warmth of the blankets keeping you nice and toasty, of course your sleep-deprived body wanted to drift off now that Soldier was trying to get you up. Why didn't you think to try this hours ago? God, you felt dumb.

“Rabbit.” 76 warned warmly, likely crossing his arms over his chest as he glared down at you and your warm nest. He was jealous, no doubt about it!

You made an ugly snort and squirmed under the blankets, anticipating some tickling heading your way with the way he said your nickname. “You wouldn't dare tickle a pregnant woman!” You snickered, letting out an indignant laugh as he started to pull more actively on the sheets tucked under you. “Noooooo!” You squealed out in protest, drawing a charming bout of laughter from the handsome silver-haired fox as he continued to gently wrestle the sheets away from you.

“Come on, Rabbit!” He laughed, “We have thirty minutes until the docs start wondering where you ar-”

You immediately threw the sheets off as you sat up, eyes wide open in shock as you quickly turned to look at the nightstand. Your heart pounded in your chest as you saw 9:05 am on the digital clock, only 25 minutes before you were scheduled to go in for your C-Section! Snapping your head back to Soldier, you could see the alarm in his blue eyes as Athena turned on the lights in the room, the larger man holding up his palms defensively as you looked at him incredulously. This was the man who always woke up at 6 am sharp every morning to go for a morning run around the base before breakfast and rarely EVER deviates from his schedule, in that regard. 

What the fuck?!

You tossed the sheets off you and scrambled as quickly as you comfortably could off the bed, Soldier following after. “Why is it nine?!” You yelled, not so much at him but at the world for having the audacity to make it 9 am right now.

“I-I thought you would appreciate- ! You don't have to eat or shower, Sweetheart!” Soldier stuttered as he got out of bed with you, catching your nightgown when you tossed it off your body in one fluid motion and tucked it under one arm while picking up your overnight bag for you when you tried to crouch down to grab it.

You frowned as he placed it on the bed but felt too anxious to get dressed to make a remark on his assistance. Being late was something you never liked doing, especially since you wanted to meet the little rabbit that had been growing inside of you for nine months too! Soldier was clearly trying to ease up the stress of the day by letting you both sleep in but it just ended up making you a rushing mess as you pulled on your shirt and shorts. You appreciated his constant, unmoving support since you told him of your pregnancy but sometimes it would be nice if he talked about things before thinking you would appreciate them as ‘surprises’.

After stuffing your nightgown into your bag, Soldier handed you one of his hoodies without being asked, making you pause in your panic to get your flip flops on as you tried to see your feet around your large belly. The thought that he assumed you would be more comfortable warm (and in his clothing) made you smile happily as you pulled the oversized hoodie on and watched as Soldier went over to his desk to quickly assemble his tactical visor and mask while you pulled your nightbag’s strap over your shoulder, ready to go whenever he was.

Yeah, sure, you both haven't really gone anywhere in your relationship when it came to defining what you both were to each other, regardless of how much closer he has gotten since knocking you up. You never learned his name, how old he was, where he grew up, or even what his favorite hobbies were outside of non-stop work. 

…

Okay, maybe that wasn't really fair. The guy was clearly passionate on cooking and needed a good excuse (aka you) to indulge in it, slowly expanding his cooking chops to include baking in the last three months. The kitchen was one of three places you could find Soldier hanging out with Captain Amari and Reaper when he wasn't either spending time with you or in his office indulging in his paperwork fetish. You certainly could live with a handsome silver-haired fox who enjoyed giving you a homemade cookie or two when your pregnancy craving kicked in. 

Now, if only he wasn't so good at hiding the tin he stores them all in…

“Ready to go, Rabbit?” Soldier asked, snapping you out of your cookie-filled daydream and back into the present, the man changed around into a pair of jeans with his 76 coat thrown on over the black T-shirt he went to sleep in. You could see how excited he was just with from how relaxed his usually furrowed brows were above the top of his visor, making you smile at how reassuring it all was as you adjusted the overnight bag’s strap on your shoulder.

“Ready, Sir! ‘Operation: Baby Rabbit’ is a go!” You grinned, your heart fluttering to hear the sweet chuckle that came from the older man as he quickly put his casual boots on.

“Roger that! Let's move, Agent.” He replied with his ‘commander’ voice, tapping his hand on the button by the door to make it slide open to the hallway, giving your butt a playful swat likely as a cheeky afterthought.

You let out an undignified squeak at that, turning and puffing your cheeks out at him in annoyance before Soldier merely brought a finger up to poke one of your inflated cheeks. It left you both in stitches as you grinned and stepped out into the hallway, waiting for him to join you after the door closed behind him. Walking side by side, you felt an overwhelming amount of love and adoration for 76, especially when he took your free hand in his, no gloves blocking direct contact, and gave you a reassuring squeeze.

Warmth blossomed in your chest and spread in the most pleasant waves through you at the very public display of affection from your former unit commander. Part of you hoped he wouldn't pull away when you got to the main hall where everyone else would be, secretly wanting to make the rumors between you two official since pretty much everyone noticed Soldier hovering around more as your belly got bigger and bigger over the past few months. Some confirmation that he wanted you as badly as you wanted him would be nice but holding hands to provide you some grounding contact wasn't too bad either.

You’ll take whatever you can from him, even if it's usually only in the privacy of his room.

Your heart jumped into your throat as you turned the corner into the main hallways, Soldier still holding your hand without hesitation, even as you passed by some curious gawkers hanging out by one of the main junctions. You felt your face flush as red as a damn tomato and felt the exciting rush flow through your veins as you passed by people you knew and not. Not everyone was paying attention to you both but the ones that were obviously noticed the infamous Soldier 76 holding your hand as you turned into the hallway that led to the med bay.

Your ankles started aching by the time you entered the medbay reception area, Dr. Ziegler standing there by the front desk with a wheelchair and a warm smile as you both approached. She did have a look of annoyance as she glanced over at 76, the man sheepishly looking away as you slipped the overnight bag off your shoulder and handed it to him, carefully lowering yourself into the wheelchair with a content sigh to be off your feet. Now that you thought about it, maybe a wheelchair ride would have been nice to take on the way here. 

“Good morning, Rabbit. 76.” Dr. Ziegler greeted, her voice sounding a bit more strained when she addressed the older man pulling the bag strap over his shoulder. “I was just about to come get you both but it seems it was not necessary.” She smiled.

76 merely cleared his throat nervously rather than outright admit that he made a mistake like that. The man was probably too excited to get going to remember that you were going to get a wheelchair escort from the good doctor…

The ache in your joints was worth it to be able to hold hands with 76 though. Such an opportunity would not have occurred if he or the doctor just pushed your wheelchair to the med bay. It’s not like you were worse off for it, only mildly inconvenienced. Your greedy self would have likely wanted to decline if given the opportunity but you knew better than to assume that 76 would have offered it should Dr. Ziegler have shown up with the wheelchair. No one would tell a pregnant woman to walk if a wheelchair was offered on the day of her child’s birth, at least that was the assumption you would make. 

Why make things harder on your body if there was no apparent gain?

Putting aside Dr. Ziegler’s annoyance, you merely nodded and smiled as the good doctor turned your chair around and began pushing you past the reception counter. “How are you feeling today, Rabbit?” The doctor asked kindly as she turned left to head into the ‘surgical’ wing with you. You hummed idly at that, more focused on the heavy footsteps a short distance behind you two.

“Yeah, kind of. Had a rough time falling asleep.” You admitted, earning an amused, but polite, chuckle from Dr. Ziegler.

“That’s perfectly normal. You’ll be able to make it up once we have you under.” She happily replied, pausing as you came to a halt in front of the doors to the surgical ward. “Well, this is as far as Soldier can go.” The doctor remarked in an oddly excited manner as she turned the wheelchair around so you were face Soldier instead of the doors to the surgery room. Somehow, you felt like she was being a bit too excited about this particular moment but were too focused on Soldier to really call her out on it.

Soldier was understandably quiet as he stood there in front of you, your blue overnight bag secure under one arm while the other was tucked into his jacket pocket. His brows furrowed in apparent uncertainty as he silent glanced off to the side, likely trying to think of what he wanted to do. You chuckled in amusement at the easy answer as you beckoned him over with your fingers, your former unit commander complying as he closed the distance between you and got down on his knees.

A lot of things went through your mind in that moment; hesitation, admiration, possibly requiented affection… The biggest one that kept popping up between the hot mess of emotions was an easy one that was harder to ignore: 

Pure fear of the unknown.

Clenching your fists on the oversized hoodie that Soldier leant you, looked up at him and tried to give somewhat of a reassuring smile. “Soldier… Would you consider giving me some… Well… Wor-rds of encouragement or something?”

Well.

Shit.

That’s one way to save yourself a fuck up, you guess.

Soldier didn’t seem to be anymore uncomfortable with the position Dr. Ziegler (and you) put him in, showing that, again, the guy wasn’t too good with words when it came to his own personal life outside of his job. Seeming more interested in looking at his boots rather than you, it appeared like he wasn’t going to say anything motivational soon you chuckled uncomfortably before leaning back in the wheelchair.

“How about a bad pun then?” You tried, giving it one last shot before asking Mercy to just drop the whole thing. Neither of you talked about parting expectations anyways so why be pressured into doing something just because the doctor watched one-too-many medical dram-

“What do you call a rabbit who’s angry?” Soldier suddenly spoke up, making you look at him in relief as he looked at you with relaxed brows.

“I don’t know.” You chuckled preemptively. “What do you call a rabbit who’s angry?”

“Hoppin’ mad.” He replied, making you groan at how bad it was, drawing a chuckle from Soldier kneeling across from you before he rose up from the ground. “Enjoy your beauty sleep, Rabbit. I’ll have something nice for you to look forward to when you get up.”

You smirked in amusement at that. “Is eighty percent of it immediately going to go hiding where you keep the rest of the good stuff, Sir?” You asked with a playfully quirked brow, knowing full well that if it was baked goodies (which you hope it was) that he was going take an authoritarian stance on rationing out the sweets.

Soldier just laughed out loud at that, shaking his head incredulously at how much of a smart ass you were being. “We’ll have to wait and find out, huh?”

You gave him a pleased grin in return. “I guess we will. See you when I rise, Soldier.” 

He chuckled in amusement at that as he started to turn around and head back the way you all came. “See you soon. Sleep well, Rabbit.”

You nodded your head at that, very much eager for a good nap before Dr. Ziegler clicked her tongue in disappointment. “Serious…?” She grumbled under her breath before letting out a defeated sigh. “Anyways, let’s get you dressed around and ready, Rabbit.” The doctor happily spoke as she wheeled you in backwards into the surgical ward, giving you a small run down as your eyes lingered on the red ‘76’ numbers embroidered onto the back of Soldier’s bike jacket. 

The doors flapping in and out to give you a few last glimpses of the man you adored before the doctor finally turned the wheelchair away from the doors.

\--

You awakened to the sound of machines beeping idly in the background, your body warm and snug under blankets as a few voices quietly talked nearby. Was the surgery really over already? It barely felt like you slept after they slid the gas mask over you and blacked out after a few minutes. 

Hopefully you weren't waking up while they had you on the table. You heard that could happen but it was really rare and Moira and Mercy weren’t about to let something bad happen to you, not if they could prevent it on their end. 

Still, curiosity compelled you to open your eyes slowly, noting the dim lighting in the room as opposed to the blaring overhead light of a surgical room. That was a bit more reassuring, especially when you sleepily looked over to your right to see Captain Amari sipping tea at a small round table, squinting a bit more to see that the voices were coming from her tablet as she watched a video or something. Why she was here confused you for a long moment before your brain caught up and reminded you of who Soldier 76 really only hangs around. If she was here to keep an eye on you on Soldier’s behalf, then it was kind of nice.

You would hope that 76 would be out doing other more important things, such as making you a cookie cake or something. Joking aside, he was probably running drills with unit two since today was Tuesday. 

At least, it was Tuesday when you went to sleep…

“Captain…?” You yawned, tongue as dry as sandpaper when you spoke.

The woman looked up from her video, setting her cup down on the tea dish before tapping her datapad screen to pause the stream. A warm smile spread across her lips as she regarded you with much fondness while she folded her hands on the table in front of her. “Well, good to see you finally awake, Rabbit.”

You let out a weak, croaky chuckle at that. “It still Tuesday?”

She shook her head at that, giving you a mischievous smile. “Wednesday. About two in the morning.”

You groaned in embarrassment at that, letting your head rest back against the pillow behind it. Slept away the whole day! Nice job, Dummy!

“If you’re worried about the cake; Jack managed to sneak away with a slice for you.” The captain chuckled teasingly, making you look at her with a pout.

“Whaaaat? There was cakeeeeee?” You whined, the older woman amused by your reaction as she swiped her finger over the datapad screen and started typing away.

“Mhm.”

“I want oneee!” You continued to moan at the injustice while licking your dried lips. Apparently being on lots of pain medicine was lowering your inhibition to control your bratty antics when not in the privacy of 76’s room. 

“Well, he’s on the way right now. You can complain about Jack breaking out the cake before you were awake when he gets here.” Cpt. Amari hummed in amusement even though you were kind of curious about something she said.

“Who’s Jack?”

Cpt. Amari merely paused at that, the smile slowly falling from her lips as the realization dawned on the woman that you didn’t know who she was referring to. Jack WAS a pretty common name and it wasn’t like you knew everyone in all the other departments. Maybe he was a celebrity or something? You didn’t know Lucio was a world-famous DJ until he joined Overwatch either…

Instead of answering you, the woman scowled as she rapidly typed on her datapad, the awkward atmosphere making you regret saying something, especially when the door opened and Dr. Ziegler stepped in.

“Oh! Good morning, Rabbit.” She gleefully spoke as she came right over to your bedside and sat right down on the chair with a datapad on her lap. “I see that you are looking rather well after your long nap.”

You groaned at that. “Can we talk less about me and more about something else?” You practically begged the doctor, drawing a chuckle out of the two women in the room.

At least someone was having fun here…

“Right.” Dr. Ziegler smiled before tapping a few more times on her datapad. “So, I shall tell you about the little one instead? Would that be alright?”

You looked at her with a tired expression. “Yes, Doctor. I should assume they are well?”

Dr. Ziegler hummed at that as she swiped her finger over some windows on her datapad, likely giving her up-to-the-second readings on the little one’s vitals. “Your daughter is currently being attended to by Dr. O’Deorian in the critical ward. While, overall, she is healthy and at a good weight for her size, we are running more tests to make sure the effects of the soldier enhancement serum haven’t impacted her internal organ development.” The good doctor informed you with a reassuring smile before turning the tablet in her hand to show you what was on the screen.

A happy warmth flowed through you, your heart squeezing pleasantly as you saw a rather clear live feed of your little rabbit sleeping soundly with a gas mask over her nose and mouth. Was that a blond tuft of hair you could see on her head?

“Hey, Sweetie.” You found yourself saying to the screen, compelled by how adorable she looked to say something even though she couldn’t hear you, as far as you knew.

She looks so good and healthy. You couldn’t be happier with the turn out after the nine months of low-key worrying that something bad would happen due to Soldier’s genetic mutations. Now, hopefully her insides were okay on their own now that she was exposed to the outside world instead of in the relative safety of your womb.

The door slid open once more as you continued to admire your dozing child’s face, two heavy sets of feet drawing your attention as Dr. Ziegler pulled the tablet away when Soldier 76 and Reaper entered the room. The two men were in various states of undress with Reaper being only in a loose t-shirt and pajama pants while Soldier was zipping up his sweater to cover his bare chest. 

You were THIS close to booing the silver-haired fox from covering up the nice view but knew better than to say any of that stuff outside of the bedroom. Yes, obviously you two have/had a sexual relationship to anyone in the room but no one needed to know how reoccuring the whole act really was. 

Well, at least you’ll be on Dr. Ziegler-approved birth control the next time you and Soldier indulge in some fun. That was probably the nicest thing the doc could do since the alternative didn’t sound even one bit exciting, as numerous as they were…

“Hey.”

You felt yourself smile as Soldier awkwardly greeted you, watching the visor-less man walk over to your bedside to stand next to where Dr. Ziegler was sitting next to you, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

“‘Hey’ to you too, Handsome.” You grinned, giving him a little wink to draw out a smile on the the anxious man’s face as he seemed to relax from that bit of humor.

“Someone’s been taking too many lessons from McCree.” 76 chuckled, looking at you with adoration in his pretty blue eyes, making you grin even moreso.

“Oh? Which one?” Cpt. Amari asked curiously. “Is it the ‘not telling your lover your actual name’ part? Because I can see where you and he relate in that regard, Jack.” She remarked in a rather sour-tone, making Soldier’s blue eyes widen in shock as he snapped his head back over to the woman contently drinking her tea.

You felt rather excited, regardless of how awkward the call-out moment was in the now-silent room. “Jack’s a nice name.” You whispered sheepishly to Soldier next to you, watching as his stiff shoulders sagged and he turned to look back at you with a relieved look on his face.

“She does have a point though.” He admitted with a rather deflated chuckle as he brought a hand up to sheepishly rub the back of his neck.

You rolled your eyes at that but gave him a reassuring smile. “Eh. I figured you had your own reasons for not telling me.” You tried to shrug off, earning a disapproving frown from the captain while everyone else in the room seemed to be avoiding your gaze, as if they were pitying you. It just seemed like you just made things worse by trying to play it all off rather than confront him on it, and, to be honest, you kind of felt dumb for trying to brush it off too.

You just had his kid, after all, and he still kept his identity a secret…

“So… What is your name? Other than ‘Jack’, since it seems like everyone knows it but me.” You asked, looking him in the eyes to make sure he knew how serious you were about it now. No more flaking out.

76 was quiet for a long moment but eventually nodded his head in acknowledgement. “Jack Morrison.” He spoke quietly to you, full of guilt and something else in his sad eyes. 

In a way, it felt like your gut feeling on not asking him this whole time felt right when you saw that kind of heavy expression on his face.

Instead of apologizing or something rational to make him feel better, your mouth said the first thing that came to mind.

“So, does this mean you’re hiding all the good stuff in your old quarters, Sir?” You felt yourself grin, unable to not bring up food and make a light-hearted joke that felt so natural between you two. 

While you were pretty sure that the others in the room were giving you incredulous looks at your outrageously inappropriate response, Jack just smiled in relief before carefully leaning in to press his lips against yours. Clearly you said the right thing as you enjoyed the warmth and closeness between you two. Your heart racing and the beeping of the EKG gave away how excited it made you to share a kiss with your handsome silver-haired fox. It was kind of embarrassing to hear the muffled chuckles of the peanut gallery observing you both but it was one of fondness. When he pulled away he gave you a knowing grin, making you smirk back at him.

So, he was indeed hiding the good shit in his old room.

“Terrible.” You chided him playfully, drawing a sweet chuckle from the older man as he drew back to sit comfortably where he was before.

“Got to let them last, right?”

You playfully rolled your eyes at him at that response. “You’re the worst. I need to warn the little rabbit about how cruel her fox of a father is.” You grinned, lifting a hand out from under the blanket to boop him right on the nose, enjoying the way he flared and wiggled it in response before giving you an equally warm smile in return. 

“Oh! Not to interrupt this moment, but, I assume you both wish to name your little one?” Dr. Ziegler jumped in, making you and 76 flush up a bit in embarrassment as you realized how gushy you were being in front of his friends.

“Erm… Sure!” You chuckled nervously, Jack taking the tablet offered by the doctor before he turned back to face you.

At least this was an easy answer since you both talked about it in length prior to her birth. You were proud and happy as you typed in her name on the tablet keyboard before scrolling further down her digital birth certificate to sign your name then pass the tablet to Soldier. 

His expression was soft and full of emotion as he scrolled back up the certificate and typed in the middle name since you got to decide the first name part. Jack lingered on the name on the certificate for quite some time before you saw him enter in your last name rather than his own for your daughter’s family name.

It made you a bit sad but it wasn't going to be any different, especially now since you knew that ‘Morrison’ would attract too much attention where it wasn't needed. She was always going to be YOUR kid but things were shifting between you and Jack, that much was obvious compared to how things were nine months ago. 76 has been a staple by you this whole time and it was clear he wasn't going anywhere else soon, like you original thought when you got pregnant.

After signing his usual fake name he went by at restaurants and hotels he took you to, ‘Joshua Twain’, down at the bottom, Jack gave you a guilty look as he passed the tablet back to you for approval. “Sorry that I can’t do you both better.” He murmured sincerely, making you wish that things could have been different before realizing how childish it was.

“We probably wouldn't have met if it was.” You whispered quietly back to him. “I’m not trying to dismiss the trials you’ve been through but I don't think this is the worst situation to be in, when it comes down to it. That’s why you’re here again, right?” You quickly added, not trying to put him down just to make your relationship look like a lighthouse in a heavy fog.

… But maybe that’s an accurate simile to describe what you were to him. Yes, a lighthouse can guide a ship back to shore but nothing about its presence would help said-ship find the actual docks, and collisions could happen regardless due to how thick the ever-present fog was around him.

At least it was better than being nothing but a sexy distraction for him, right? Not that you didn't actually mind that kind of casual relationship months ago but it would be wrong to say you didn't want a relationship with him now, especially after all those ‘not-dates’ and such. 

Speaking of that stuff, you set the tablet down on your lap and looked at Jack, summoning up all the courage you had. “Will you go out with me, Sir?” You asked firmly, tensing up when everyone, but you and 76, collectively groaned, making your face flush up from embarrassment.

“Jesus, Jack. Just how bad are you?” Reaper chastised Jack as he crossed his arms over his chest disapprovingly. 

76 tensed up at the accusation, his face adorably flushed red to his ear tips as he turned on the bed to face the disappointed peanut gallery. “H-Hey! Things were ...complicated!” He settled on, smartly avoiding the impulse to reference your casual sex relationship to try to clear things up, but, obviously, it didn't look like anyone was convinced.

“Uh-huh. Sure, Jack.” Cpt. Amari chimed in as she started to refill her cup of tea. 

Jack looked absolutely mortified as he ran a hand through his messy hair and shook his head incredulously. You felt pretty guilty that he was being subjected to a roast by his closest friends when they originally came to celebrate and wish you well with him but kind of hoped it would all blow over too. I mean, relationships like yours aren't unusual in this day and age! Sure, he was a bit older than you but it wasn't too much of a gap then it could be!

Jack groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose for a long moment before turning to look back at you but with none of the frustration from earlier. “Yes. Yes, I’ll date you, Rabbit.” He answered but not without mediocre enthusiasm from the peanut gallery as they continued to burn holes in 76’s back.

You smiled bashfully at that, wiggling happily as your resisted the temptation to further embarrass both Jack and yourself. You’ll just contain your excitement at finally, FINALLY becoming Soldier’s significant other! This, on top of seeing and naming your cute daughter, had you absolutely trembling in joy as 76 was pursing his lips to avoid bursting out laughing at how clearly excited you were. Clearly he was feeling it too as he placed his hand over yours and gave it a knowing squeeze.

From now on, neither of you would have to pretend to not be stupidly head-over-heels for the other, not that it wasn't a bit obvious before. The fact that you won’t have to dance awkwardly around your daughter as she grew up was just icing on the cake that would hopefully define your personal lives from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for the encouragement to write more 'little rabbit' stories! More will be coming somewhere down the line this year so please leave a review if you enjoy it!!


End file.
